


Unequivocally Awkward and Rightfully Hopeful

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Kurtofsky Winterfest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave meet up the Christmas after they finish high school and catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unequivocally Awkward and Rightfully Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kurtofsky Winterfest for the prompt "warm and cozy", and I think I did that justice. :)

”Here you are,” Dave said and handed him his hot chocolate. “With mini marshmallows but without whipped cream, as ordered.”

Kurt smiled at his best friend. They were sitting in Kurt's dad's living room, both back in Lima for the holidays. They hadn't actually seen each other since that summer, when they had tentatively struck up a friendship, spending afternoons in the Lima Bean, and sometimes having movie nights with parts of the New Directions. Since then they had talked a lot on the phone and it seemed their friendship had stood the test of time, and time apart. Kurt's relationship with Blaine, however, had not. By now he was more or less over that – even though he had his bad moments – and he could focus on spending time with his family and his friends.

Today, though, it was just him and Dave. If you had told Kurt, even after the whole Valentine's Day debacle, that he was going to feel more connected and in touch with David Karofsky than anyone else in his life, he wouldn't have believed you. But there they were, and it wasn't even weird, seeing each other after only talking on the phone, telling each other deep, personal things about themselves that they never would have said had they met in person. Except maybe they would now. They had only just met up, so the rules were as of yet, quite undecided. Anyway, Kurt was anxious to break the somewhat awkward silence that had ensued. “So, what's happened in Boston since we last talked?” he asked.

“Oh, um, I think Tom is getting suspicious of me,” Dave replied, referring to his teammate on the hockey team. “It's like Nick all over again.”

Kurt gulped, involuntarily picturing Dave in yet another hospital bed. “But you don't think it will be as bad, do you?” he asked, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

“Oh, god no.” Dave smiled reassuringly at him. “Even if it was, I'd know how to handle it now. I'd never do _that_ again.” He turned to Kurt, who was sitting next to him on the couch, and took his hand in his own. “It just, it wouldn't feel like such a disaster this time. I mean, I'm worried about the hockey team, of course, but my coach seems like a pretty open-minded guy. I don't think he'd let the guys bully me away.”

Kurt smiled, and opened his mouth to say that he was glad, and that he was there for him if something like that were to happen, when Dave continued hesitantly.

“Besides, I've got you now,” he squeezed Kurt's hand, and a sort of hopeful-but-terrified look formed on his face. Upon Kurt's shocked, open-mouthed look, he blushed and let go of his hand, turning away and... giggling. Kurt did a double take. It was nervous giggling and it was over in a second, but it was giggling nonetheless. How unexpected, and how insanely adorable.

“As a friend, I mean,” Dave added, his voice and body language a muddle of emotions, embarrassed and happy, but mostly unequivocally awkward. But it was okay. Because Kurt was feeling more than a little awkward as well.

“Yeah, I mean, of course you do. I mean,” he stuttered and searched for his next words. “I think you're pretty much the best friend I have right now,” he said and finished his hot chocolate.

“Really?” Dave asked, and they walked into the kitchen to put the mugs in the sink.

Kurt turned to look at him, his back against the sink. A lot of things went through his mind at that moment. Dave had once said that he loved him. His body language and the hand-holding and the blushing told Kurt that maybe he still did. Kurt had actually been thinking a lot about that. The connection that had so easily formed between them was intriguing, and it somehow felt so much more mature than his relationship with Blaine ever did. Which was strange. Because he had thought that he loved Blaine.

Nevertheless, he didn't want to risk their friendship for any holiday fling, especially not since Kurt was fresh out of another relationship and because Dave's feelings were probably a lot more deep than his were. At least for now. Maybe in the future things would be different.

“Really,” he smiled. “You've been such a help through everything with Blaine, and I'm so grateful for that. I hope I've been a help to you too, as that was after all, kind of the point.”

“Of course,” Dave rushed to say. “More than you know,” he added softly, and there was that adorable blush again.

Kurt had to hold himself back from saying things that he might later regret. “Good,” he said, biting his lip and looking away before adding quietly, “I like you. And I like how easy it is to be friends with you,” he glanced at Dave again to gauge his reaction.

He wasn't hopeful this time. He looked more like he was waiting for a but, a catch. Kurt, who had been on his way to continue with a 'but I can't be anything more than a friend to you' changed his mind at that look. Instead he placed an arm on the taller boy's shoulders and drew him in for a hug. As it was, he had to stop a shiver of pleasure. Because Dave's arms around him were strong and soft at the same time. They enveloped him but didn't overwhelm him. He was warm against his body and his hands on Kurt's back were like hotspots of sensation. Kurt wasn't sure if the rapid pulsing he felt in his chest and the steady beat that filled his ears were those of _his_ heart, or those of Dave's. He only knew that he felt safe and loved and happy, and that the future was approaching faster than he had expected.


End file.
